It is known to detect the longitudinal direction of travel (forward or reverse) of a vehicle by means of a sensor placed at the gear box, such an information being possibly useful for achieving the diverse on-board functions of driving assistance of said vehicle, such as, for example, parking assistance.
If such a detection mode is generally satisfactory, it may nevertheless have certain limitations.
By way of example, the detection may in fact be inoperative when no gear is engaged, or when the driver de-clutches.
Thus, in certain circumstances, and for example if the driver decides to make his/her vehicle reverse in neutral on a slight slope, said driver may be deprived of certain assistance functions, at the cost of his/her driving comfort, or even his/her safety.